Service providers, device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and vehicle manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers in the form of new products, or as example, by providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of automatic calls in response to emergencies (referred to herein as eCalls). These development efforts have been spurred by governmental and other standardization bodies that have been investigating and promoting common standards for eCalls. One example of an eCall mechanism is the European Union's eCall initiative to implement automatic emergency call mechanisms in vehicle, with the aim of the mechanism becoming a global standard. As a result, service providers, device and vehicle manufacturers face significant challenges to developing mechanisms that are highly available and reliable in emergency situations (e.g., automobile accidents, health emergencies, and the like), while also leveraging the use of existing or commonly available devices that can be configured to include call functionality (e.g., keys). While the intention of European Union's eCall initiative is to create a standard for eCall and mandate the implementation of emergency call mechanism in new vehicles, the mechanism could be damaged in an emergency situations and failing to fulfill its purpose.